1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displaying technologies and, particularly, to a clamping mechanism for clamping a liquid crystal panel during the process of manufacturing the liquid crystal panel and a carrying device and a transferring apparatus having the champing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process of a liquid crystal panel, a transferring apparatus is often used for transferring the liquid crystal panel to a predetermined location. As shown in FIG. 1, the present transferring apparatus 80 generally includes a clamping member 81 for clamping an edge of the liquid crystal panel 90, a number of rollers 82 arranged side by side, and a cylinder 83 for driving the clamping member 81 to move vertically. After the liquid crystal panel 90 is placed on the rollers 82, the cylinder 83 drives the clamping member 81 to move upwards to correspond to the liquid crystal panel 90, thereby allowing the clamping member 81 to clamp the liquid crystal panel. After the liquid crystal panel 90 is clamped in the clamping member 81 and the liquid crystal panel 90 is transferred by the rollers 82 to the predetermined location, the clamping member 81 unclamps the liquid crystal panel 90 to allow the liquid crystal panel 90 to enter into the following manufacturing process.
Before using the transferring apparatus 80 to clamp the liquid crystal panel 90, the clamping member 81 is adjusted so that after the liquid crystal panel 90 is placed on the rollers 82, the clamping member 81 can be coplanar with the liquid crystal panel 90. In this way, the internal stress of the corresponding edge of the liquid crystal panel 90 clamped in the clamping member 81 can be kept in bearable extent, even zero, preventing the liquid crystal panel 90 from being cracked. However, in practical situation, heights of the rollers 82 may be varied, causing the liquid crystal panel 90 placed on the rollers 82 to move upwards or downwards when being transferred. On the other hand, the height of the clamping member 81 has been fixed, making it impossible for the clamping member 81 to keep coplanar with the liquid crystal panel 90. Thus, after the clamping member 81 clams the edge of the liquid crystal panel, since the clamping member 81 is not coplanar with the liquid crystal panel 90, the edge of the liquid crystal panel 90 clamped by the clamping member 81 bears stress from the clamping member 81, resulting in the fracture of the liquid crystal panel 90. Since the cylinder 83 is designed to move up and down for a fixed distance and the moving distance of the clamping member 81 is determined by the cylinder 83, therefore, the height of the clamping member 81 cannot be adjusted by controlling the cylinder 83 to be the same as that of the liquid crystal panel 90. Thus, the transferring apparatus 80 needs to be adjusted and measured manually, which increases the maintaining cost.